


Sunlit Love

by moonlitnights



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitnights/pseuds/moonlitnights
Summary: Natasha and Pierre are staying in the countryside,  and decide to go for a short walk by the river.





	Sunlit Love

"Pierre I must insist that you wear a hat, you're becoming rather red".

"The sun has begun to set, and there will be no time to return to the house and go for our walk. I know you wish to walk by the river before our return to Moscow".

The Bezukhov family were on their annual trip to their country estate, where they spent most of their summers. It had been an exceptional summer, and Pierre especially had fallen victim to the sun's rays. His face was red and blotchy, yet to Natasha it made her husband look all the more endearing. Her own face had a becoming glow to it. 

It was their last night before their arrival in Moscow, and Natasha had implored her husband to accompany her to a walk by the river that ran through the estate. They had set off just as the sun began to set, and when they arrived, the whole area was bathed in golden light. The river seemed like molten gold, and the couple allowed the serenity of the place to surround them.

"My darling, you look truly enchanting this evening"  breathed Pierre as he gazed at his wife. Her dark hair was reflecting the light of the setting sun, and she seemed almost like an angel.

"Oh Pierre stop, I'm getting to old for your little compliments" giggled Natasha, who was quite happy to hear her husband's flattery.

"Oh I'll have none of that, you look the exact same as when I first told you I loved you!" exclaimed Pierre.

"Hm, I'm sure many women would love to know how I managed that after three children".

Pierre suddenly reached for Natasha's waist, and with his large hands he lifted his wife into the air, spinning her as they laughed joyfully, their smiles stretching wide. As Pierre lowered his wife back to ground, decidedly out of breath, she placed her head down on his solid chest. The two breathed deeply, in sync with one another. Natasha craned her neck back, and looked into Pierre's glowing eyes. She raised up onto her toes, and Pierre leaned down to meet her soft lips in a delicate kiss.

A thought suddenly came to Natasha.

"Pierre, I've realised we simply must go for a swim in the river!" she said before talking off running, Pierre quick to follow her. He smiled to himself. It was moments like these he remembered how he fell so much in love with this woman. Her spirits were seemingly always high, ready for the next adventure.

It did not take them long to remove their shoes and stockings, Natasha's dress and undergarments pulled up over her knees. It would have been indecent in any other circumstance,  but the couple were assuredly quite alone, so there was no concern for proper behaviour. The two waded into the water, hand in hand. The river had been warmed by the summer sun, so there was no need to spend time adjusting to the temperature. 

It did not take long for them to start playing again, as Pierre slightly splashed Natasha. An all out war began, the opposing sides trying their best to drown the other. Pierre eventually hurled a great wave at Natasha that knocked her off her feet, sending her plunging into the depths of the water.

She rose slowly, gasping for air. Pierre was horrified and began to apologise profusely.  Natasha shrieked with laughter before leaping onto her husband, causing the two of them to crash down into the water. Natasha's sopping wet dress worked to her advantage,  allowing her to pull her towering husband down with her. 

After some time spent swimming, the two of them had become very cold, as the sun set behind the nearby hills. They emerged from the river, clinging to each other to try to retain some heat. They quickly returned to the house, avoiding detection. They prepared for the night with a proper bath, before finally retiring to bed at a late hour.

They were incredibly tired during their carriage journey to Moscow, but as they made surreptitious smiles to each other, they both decided it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
